


Sealing The Deal

by QuidditchNerd99



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Ed has a headache, Ficlet, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pining Oswald, tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuidditchNerd99/pseuds/QuidditchNerd99
Summary: It was getting late and he had a headache. That was his only excuse. His only justification for his actions. And yet, in his brilliant mind, he knew it was all just a lie. A cover for the real reasons he had acted on impulse. A thought process Oswald could never come to realize.
Relationships: Nygmobblepot - Relationship, Oswald Cobblepot & Edward Nygma, Oswald Cobblepot/Edward Nygma, penguin/riddler, the penguin/the riddler
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	Sealing The Deal

**Author's Note:**

> This might become a drabble/ficlet thing soon, so let me know any prompts you might have!
> 
> ***Any mistakes are mine! Let me know if you find any! Thanks. :)***

It was getting late and he had a headache. That was his only excuse. His only justification for his actions. And yet, in his brilliant mind, he knew it was all just a lie. A cover for the real reasons he had acted on impulse. A thought process Oswald could never come to realize.

Their evening had gone as usual; they had laughed their way through a delicious meal – prepared by Olga – and once finished, had retired to the living room (Ed had to laugh at the irony considering how many had met their demise in said room) to talk firstly about mayoral business, conversation slowly developing into anything and everything that came across their minds. The delicious wine consumed with dinner was enough to make them less reserved and more languid on movement, though not inebriated enough to lose control of their faculties. Ed had zoned out slightly and Oswald was rambling on and on about some fellow who had wronged him. Usually Ed would just nod and make small hums of agreement when this occurred, however this pressing headache had been pounding non-stop all day and he wanted quiet. The sought after peaceful tranquility to soothe the thrumming in his head was unobtainable with the ruckus the young bird was making beside him. So, doing the only logical thing in that instance, Edward Nygma bent down and kissed Oswald Cobblepot soundly on the lips. And it felt _right_. Like coming home, where he was meant to be. _Where he wanted to be._ And with such thoughts filling his head, he pulled back, headache forgotten. 

Oswald’s look of sheer confusion voiced the general pattern of his thoughts. _He wasn’t gay. Or was he? Oswald was just a friend. A very, very handsome one. He had never thought about Oswald like that. Or did he?_

The only thing that made sense in that big brain of his was that _he, Edward Nygma, liked it_. That that kiss lit up parts of him in ways even his fleeting relationship with Kristen never could. And he wanted more. But he couldn’t. Oswald didn’t see him like that. And oh goodness, he kissed Oswald. The Penguin. On the lips. Without permission. Would that end their relationship? And immediately Ed was spiraling. Figuring out the fastest way to pack up, calculating rent costs, writing up his letter of resignation.

A warm pair of hands on his cheeks snapped him out of his daze before a _soft, solid, warm_ pair of lips surged up into his and everything was _right_. They broke apart panting, cheeks red, red mouths stretched into matching grins.

“I’ve wanted to do that for so long.” Oswald remarked, leaning in for another peck, “You have no idea, Ed.”

Speechless, he gaped like a freaking moron. _Stupid Ed,_ he thought, _say something!_ But for once he couldn’t think of anything to say. Thankfully Oswald had enough to say for the both of them.

“And Ed, I know this is sudden, but,” His face broke out into a beautiful smile, honest, sincere, and stunning. “I love you. And I know you don’t feel that about me, and you don’t have to say it, but maybe we could try this,” He gestured between them. “See where it goes, and maybe one day you could feel that way about me too. So, deal?” He cocked his head, waiting an answer.

“Yes,” Ed breathed out, smiling like all of his dreams had just come true, “I’d like that.” And for once in a very long time, he felt loved and appreciated for who he truly was. And like that, a warm, hazy blanket of happiness settled over him as he bent down to nip at Oswald’s lips before capturing them between his own. _A kiss to seal the deal,_ his brain thought. _Sealing the deal indeed._


End file.
